Tekken Academy
by Obsessiveangel
Summary: This takes place after Tekken 6 and all characters will appear sooner or later. What happens when Baek and Heihachi set up a school in the middle of a Korean forest? There's actually romance too... HwoxLil, XiaoxJin, StevexAsuka
1. Chapter 1

**WOHOO! NEW STORY. LALALA. WELL, SINCE I LOVE RANG SO MUCH, THE WHOLE STORY IS WRITTEN IN HIS POV. DEAL WITH IT. LALALA~ DISCLAIMER: TEKKEN AINT MINE**

"Oi. Wake up," I heard a loud yell before something hard hit my head. I groaned and sat up, looking around before my eyes cleared and I stared sleepily at Master. "You have school today," he smirked.

I crocked my head to one side questionably. I had dropped out of school years ago. Not that I was dumb or anything but I had just no interest at all. I usually aced my classes if I studied but oh well, I rather spend time in my gang... Ex-gang... Since apparently everyone else got arrested and there weren't any proper evidence to get me convicted. Though, I'm pretty sure those cops got their eyes on me. So what school was my Master talking about?

Master walked out and left me in my bewilderment. It wasn't long, however, before I realized what he was talking about. Tekken Academy. Apparently he and Heihachi had came up with some random school to access how the KOIFT fighters are intellectually, as part of god knows what project. While the older fighters will be teaching, like Anna and Nina, the younger ones like me, Steve, Xiao and Kazama will be the students. Master's the principal and he and Heihachi bought some huge land in the middle of a jungle in Korea.

I yawned and went to bathe and brush my teeth. My room was still in a mess since I hadn't really packed my stuff yet. Like I said, I had entirely no intention of going to school of any sort. I looked at the time. It was only six. Goddamn it. Master must have woken me up early knowing that I haven't packed yet. I threw some clothes into my bag and went down, carrying my bag and guitar. Master smirked and raised his eyebrow.

" You're not thinking of bringing that with you on your bike, are you?" I knew him well enough to know that he was offering to help me carry my stuff to school. I grinned and went out to throw my stuff in his car. "I'd leave first. Be in school by 8, okay?" he continued as he got into his car. I stood and watched in silence as he drove away. Be there by eight, huh? School's one hour away and I have half an hour to spare. Might as well take a nap... I blinked my eyes open and stared at the clock. FUCK. I was late. I ran out and hopped on my bike. I sped off at twice the legal speed. Hell, no copy's gonna get me anyway. Thanks to my awesome speeding skills, I managed to make it to school in time.

My mouth hung open and my eyes widened. What the... No way... This can't be a school. It's too big to be one... In place of dorms, Tekken Academy had chalets for students and bungalows for teachers. You got to be kidding me. The main building itself looked like a fucking mansion. I sat on my parked bike and watched the students rush into the school. Woah... How many students were there anyway? Not to mention there were some really eye-catching babes out there. I licked my lips and stared at a group of girls, like a predator at a prey.

"Well, well, well. It hasn't been like ten minutes and you've already stared checking them out, haven't you, Rang?" I heard a smirk. Steve! I turned to face the British behind me. It's been a year since I last saw my best friend but he hadn't change at all. I mouthed a greeting and punched his arm playfully. "Come on! I'll show you to our chalet! Your stuff's already there. I heard we're sharing the pool with a all-girl chalet. Looks like we'd be able to check out some chicks," he chuckled and wolf-whistled.

I walked into chalet 316 with Steve, gasping. The chalet looked like a... I just had no words to explain it. It was fully air-conditioned with four rooms: Two on the ground and two on the second floor. There was a 70 inch plasma tv with a PS3 connected to it, a cable tv, a blu-ray disc player and a whole cabinet of games and movies. There was a marble table in front of the tv surrounded by comfortable couches. Steve had decided that the two of us took the rooms on he ground floor so I decided to take the one with the view of the pool. The room was another surprise. There was a queen sized bed with a thick quilt and around four soft pillows. There was a table with a computer and a small walk-in wardrobe. The bathroom had full marble flooring and walls. There was both a bathtub and shower room.

"This... Is paradise..." I murmured to Steve while we were playing the PS3, waiting for our roommates.

Steve smirked. "You said it!" Just then, the door opened and a vaguely familiar face walked in. I recognized him that instant although the last time we met was in KOIFT 3.

"Forrest!" I beamed.

"Hi there, Hwoarang! You must be Steve!" he smiled at Steve. Oh yeah, Steve and Forrest never met before.

Steve nodded and shook Forrest's hand warmly. "Hi there! It's a pleasure to meet you!" As my two friends got to know each other, I stood up and looked around, wondering who was our last roommate. It could be... Eddy... Raven... Bryan... Marduk... I wrinkled my nose at the idea of sharing a room with Marduk. On the second thought, sharing it with Bob or Ganryu would be worse. After all, I bet the stairs wouldn't be able to carry their weights. I chuckled silently at the thought. I heard the door opening. Steve and Forrest stopped talking. Our new roommate walked in and I immediately wanted to skin him alive. SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS JIN KAZAMA DOING HERE?

Jin looked at me. "Before you jump at me, let me explain that I'm in this chalet too." I narrowed my eyes and move in front of him, getting into my stance.

"Cool. So I can jump on you now?" I flatly asked. Jin shrugged and got into his stance. Just as we were about to attack each other, Steve and Forrest pulled us apart. "Let me go, Fox!" I instructed. Steve shook his head and pulled me further away from Jin.

"It's only the first day! Imagine how much we got to pay if you two wreck this place!" Forrest whined. I gritted my teeth. I guess, after his accident, Forrest had gotten more concerned over money.

"Fine! We'll take this outside!" I growled.

Jin chuckled and shook Forrest off. "Nah. I'm not in the mood to-" He was interrupted by a hard knock on the door. Taking advantage of Steve's distraction while Forrest went to answer the door, I pulled away from him and punched Jin in the face. Jin growled and kicked me in the shin, causing me to fall over. Steve sighed and walked to Forrest, giving up on stopping the fight. Jin straddled me and was about to give me a hard punch on the face when he was interrupted by a loud squeal.

"Rang! JIN!" It was Xiao Yu.

"Hi Xiao," Jin and I greeted her in unison as she walked in. As usual, Jin started checking her out. Taking this to my advantage, I head butted him, causing him to fall off me. He groaned and rubbed his head while I stood up and waved at Xiao Yu. She rolled her eyes.

"Won't you two ever get along?" she whined. I shrugged as the others walked in.

"Hey, were we interrupting anything?" asked the blonde girl with a German accent. I don't remember seeing her in the tournament. The other two girls were familiar though. Asuka Kazama and I forgot the name of the other girl... That French girl.

"You just stopped Hwoarang and Jin from killing each other. We're entirely grateful," Forrest replied.

That French girl rolled her eyes. "For all I care, they two can just kill themselves. The world could do with two less morons," she sniggered. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's your problem?" Asuka snapped.

"Everything! This place! I WANT TO GO HOME. I HATE THIS DUMB SCHOOL. The principal's a fucking fag-" she never got to finish her insult as I punched her, causing her to stagger backwards. "You'd hit a lady?" she snarled and tried to punch me back. An eye for an eye, huh? We'll see where this goes. I countered her attack and threw her on the floor.

"You're not a lady. You're just a fucking spoilt brat and don't ever insult my Master again," I spat. Xiao helped her up to her feet.

"Lili? Are you okay? You shouldn't wind Rang up like that. He's scary when he's angry!" she whispered. I heard it clearly but I chose to ignore it. Lili frowned at me and turned away.

"Wow! HWOARANG THAT ROCKED!" Asuka cheered. I grinned. Asuka and Lili were rivals. Hell, they hated each other more than Jin and I did. Looks like she and I would get along just find if we both hated that brat. "Can you teach me those moves? Please?" Asuka begged, clinging on my arm. I smirked and nodded. Lili stared at us, her cheeks reddening. Asuka gave a malicious grin to her before she frowned and ran out. What was that about? Before I had time to question about that, the newbie spoke up.

"Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Leo!" she grinned. I smiled at her but we were interrupted by an announcement over the PA. We listened to it with bored expression. Lunch at 1. Dinner at 6. Cool. No problem.

"Hey! Let's have a midnight BBQ later!" Leo suggested.

Forrest's face lit up. "WE CAN INVITE EVERYONE!" he added.

"Yeah! Pool party!" Xiao squealed. Everyone seemed elated.

"Hey, Hwoarang. You better get approval from the principal," Jin murmured. I raised my eyebrow at him. Nah-uh. No way am I taking orders from Kazama. I stared at the eager looks the others gave me.

"Please Rang? PLEASE?" Xiao pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Hell. I can never say no to that look. I shrugged and walked towards the door. I heard them cheering and start to decide who to invite.

As I walked pass chalet 317, I unintentionally bumped into Lili... Literally. She glared at me but surprisingly, her eyes weren't filled with hatred like they were just now.

"Watch where you're going. I never knew bitches were blind!" I smirked, expecting her to throw a tantrum. Instead, her eyes widened in disbelief and alarm.

"Sorry..." she murmured, looking away. Damn, what the hell?

"Look, I was just kidding alright? No hard feelings!" I sighed. Lili shrugged and looked at me with relief.

"Sorry about back there too... Wasn't really myself after finding out I'll be bunking with Kazama," she added, nodding her head to my chalet. I smiled slightly. "I'm not exactly thrilled about the Kazama in my dorm either." Lili smiled slightly. "Asuka's kinda cool... I bet she's better than Jin," I mumbled.

"OMG YOU'RE CRUSHING ON HER!" Lili gasped. I frowned. The hell? Where'd she get that idea from?

"N-No... That's not it..." I stammered. Damn, why did I just do that. It'd make it look like I really did like Asuka. I took a deep breath and regained my composure. "I don't want to fall in love again..." I mumbled. Wait! Why am I telling Lili all this?

"Again?" she wondered.

"I-I mean... At all. I don't want to fall in love at all!" I laughed, though it sounded really fake.

Lili blinked. "Oh..." and she walked into the chalet.

I looked at her. What was with that reaction? First she insults me, then she suddenly gets all timid and emo and now she just walks off? Why is she acting all weird around me anyway? I stopped walking. Could it be that she... I mentally slapped myself. Haha. Nice one, Hwoarang. Why would that snobby oil heiress fall for a commoner like you, huh? Hahaha. More importantly, I tried my best not to get involved with girls as far as I could. No, I'm not gay. I'm definitely 100% straight but I just don't want a repeat of what happened to my ex. Now, I literally slapped myself. Why is my mind tormenting me about that incident which I had buried deep in my mind? Ok. I should just stop thinking and get on with my task. Concentrate, Hwoarang... You've got a task at hand... Think of it like in the military! A mission! ... Oh god, this is getting nowhere. I grabbed my head and stopped walking as the scene replayed in my head. Not good. No. Don't think about it. I see the explosion in her room. I was there kneeling helplessly outside the building, crying, and Jin was trying to comfort me.

"NOOOOOO! Stupid idiot. Stop thinking about it. Just. Stop. Please," I didn't know why I was yelling. I just started shouting. I looked like some mad man I guessed. Tears threatened to steam down my face. Okay. Get the task done. Then I can lock myself in the room and cry all I want. I blinked back the tears and started running to Baek's office.

"He said it's a good idea," I told the rest. Everyone started cheering and talking at once. "Erm... You guys go ahead and plan. I'm gonna go and rest. Real tired," I lied and pretended to yawn.

I locked myself in the room and lay on my bed. Damn. Why? Why can't I just forget? For fuck's sake, I'm a guy. I have to stop crying over trivial matters. Though I wouldn't consider the death of someone something trivial... But I still have to forget... No matter how hard I try... It's... It's... Impossible. I still remember seeing the explosion when I was fighting with Jin. It was a good thing he was there or else I'd have ran into the burning building and died along with her... But isn't that what I want?

Tears were already streaming down my face. I had to bury my face in the pillow to muffle my sobs. I still remember her face clearly in my mind. She was an American. Her parents migrated over to Korea. The somehow died and she came to orphanage. That's how we met. We both hated the place and we decided to escape. That was how Baek found us and he decided to adopt both of us. Rightfully, she was supposed to be my sister but I couldn't bring myself to see her this way. I loved her, not as a brother, but as a man. She hated the fact that I was in a gang and all. When we both got together, she forced me to quit. Life was going on peacefully until she died. Whoever bombed that building will pay. Heh. Who am I kidding? It's not like I'm able to do anything to find him anyway.

I spent the whole day in my room. I didn't even feel like going out to eat. My roommates had planned out a party in the pool for all the students but I couldn't bring myself to go out there. I always get mood out when I think about her. It's just so unfair. My life... It's practically gone. There was a knock on the door. I wiped my tears and called the person in, still not turning my head towards the door.

"Dude, the party's already started? You coming?" It was Steve.

"Nah, I'm cool," I replied.

"Hmm... Unusual," Jin smirked. Oh. He was there too. I wondered if Forrest was too.

"I just want to be left alone, guys. I really tired," I lied.

"Nope. You're thinking about her," Jin stated. I shook my head. "Don't deny it. I bet you're crying now so that's why you aren't turning around."

I sighed and sat down on the floor, leaning on my bed. "Mmhmm..." I heard a sigh from the two of them before the came to sit beside me, one on one side of me. Jin and Steve were the only ones beside Baek who knew about it. Steve, he was my best friend and Jin, he was there when it happened.

"Look, cheer up, buddy. You're emoing's not gonna help one bit. Look at Kurai. She looks down because of you!" Steve chided

I looked around, just realizing that my cat was staring at me from the corner of the room. "Ehy? Kurai? When did you arrive? Come here, girl!" I called to the black cat. She mewed eagerly and jumped on my lap.

"Baek sent her here before you came."

"Hehe. I never expected you to be someone who keeps cats," Jin chuckled.

I stroked Kurai and listen to her purring. "She was hers... I'm looking after her cat for her."

There was a knock on the door. Lili poked her head in. "Hey! Are you guys just gonna sit her and slack? Come on outside!" she giggled.

Steve and Jin stood up and faced her. "Okay. We're coming, Lili. Hey, Rang, let's go," Jin urged.

"I'll join you guys. Just gimme a minute," I murmured.

Jin and Steve nodded and left. I sighed and stood up, placing Kurai on the floor. Everything still felt the same ever since she left. Nothing feels right. I felt so empty. Jin's right though... Living in the past would not help. I changed into my bermudas and walked out of the room. Kurai mewed happily and followed me. I chuckled.

"You sure you want to come, girl? There's gonna be a lot of water you know..." Kurai looked up at me with bright eyes, making me grin bigger. "Okay then." I walked into the back pool with her trotting after me happily. Everyone was playing water bomb. Kurai irritated mew caught my ears. A water bomb had just landed near her, splashing some water onto her think fur. I chuckled and picked her up, watching the game from a distance.

"Hey Hwoarang! Come on in!" Steve called. I shook my head.

"Leave him alone Steve. He's busy with his cat," Xiao giggled.

Kurai mewed. I heard her stomach grumble. "Haha. Yeah, I'm hungry too. Let's get some food," I laughed.

"That's a cute cat!" Lili squealed as she passed me a plate of barbecued food at the barbecue bit.

"Yeah... She's really smart too," I stated, giving Kurai a piece of fish.

"So we're cool now, right?" Lili asked the redheaded Korean.

"Yeah... Friends?" Hwoarang held out his hand.

"Friends," Lili beamed, gladly shaking it.

This was only going to be the start of their new school life...


	2. Christmas Ball

**! Wooo! Got the next part done. added a little romance and also Kazuya and Jun makes a 10 sec appearance! Think i've done a disclaimer before...**

I yawned and opened my eyes. It was one hell of a party last night. I admit that I was not in a really good mood but I still had fun. Careful not to wake Kurai up, I crawled out of bed silently. I must have been really worn out yesterday as I was still wearing my berms. Letting out a sigh, I went to wash up. After freshening up, I realized that it was already 1pm. It was a good thing that the school term only officially begins in two weeks, after Christmas and the New Year. If it had begun, I'd be punished for skipping breakfast and being late for class. We were only allowed to eat out for dinner.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Forrest greeted.

"Feeling better?" Steve asked. I nodded. I saw no sign of Kazama. Good. I didn't want to spoil my day. My stomach growled and Steve laughed. "We're waiting for Jin. We'll leave for lunch as soon as he is ready." I sweatdropped. I really had no intention of waiting for Kazama. What? I hate him, okay? To hell with what happen yesterday. I was just about to suggest leaving without him when the girls arrived. Well, they knocked on the door and Forrest went to answer- duh. You didn't think they magically appeared, did you? Abracadabra. I summon Xiao, Asuka, Lili and Leo! Poof! They appear! No, not like that.

"Hey! Where's Jin?" Xiao asked. You could practically see all those aura of sunshine and innocence surrounding her. Such an innocent little girl. Does she really want Kazama, who's like the total opposite of her? As if he was summoned by her or something, Kazama came down the stairs, mumbling a slight greeting. Xiao Yu immediately jumped and clinged onto his arm. With everyone here already, we headed for lunch.

"So Hwoarang, do you have a girlfriend?" Asuka nudged me and asked. There was this really retarded and mean expression on her face as she turned to Lili, who was fuming for some reason.

"Erm... Not really..." I murmured. Damn I hated this question. Something about her face told me she was gonna continue bugging me about this question. Thankfully, Steve interrupted.

"Hey, Rang. You up for training together later?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I beamed at him. Jin tugged his arm away from Xiao and pulled Asuka to one side, whispering something to her. She casted a wary glance to me and went to talk to Leo and Forrest.

"When the hell are you going to get over it. Maybe you need a new girl," Steve sighed.

I blinked. "Yeah... Maybe..." I half-heartedly agreed. To be honest, getting over my ex would be a little too hard... I sighed and looked around the group of us. Lili was walking behind, using her phone. I wondered why she always seemed so alone. She looked like a nice girl to me. Steve apparently caught me staring at her.

"Are you gone hit on her? Wonder if she's good in bed," he smirked.

"Bet you a hundred she's a virgin," I replied.

Much to my surprise, Steve actually went to ask her about it, causing her to blush madly and deny the accusation that she had any experience in bed. She proceeded to kick Steve really hardly in the nuts and call him a pervert. I chuckled as my best friend groaned in pain with Lili smirking at her success.

"Okay, buddy, pay up," I instructed, helping him up. Steve sighed and pulled out the money.

"What? You're involved too!" Lili gasped.

"Of course he is. He's a real sick bastard you know. I've already lost count of how many girls he took to bed," Steve snorted.

"Hey! That was a long time ago! It was like before I started dating Kate!" I argued.

"By the way, why didn't you do anything with her?" Steve asked.

I shrugged. "Who's Kate?" Lili asked.

"My ex..." I mumbled.

"Oh wow. What happened?" Lili asked.

Steve's eyes widened as he tried to think of some excuse to use. I sighed. "She died in some terrorist attack a few months ago." Steve turned to me and raised his eyebrow. I usually avoided talking about this incident, which made me wonder why did I even tell Lili that in the first place. Only Steve and Kazama knew it, aside from Master.

"Oh. So that was what you meant when you said you don't want to fall in love again?" Lili wondered. I nodded. Thankfully, Lili didn't bug me about anything else on the topic. Maybe she was more considerate of the feeling's of others than I thought she was.

Lunch was really good. They served Ramen, my favorite. WOHOO! Anyway, we were free today to hang around and get comfortable with both the place and one another. The day after would be preparations for the big Christmas Ball and New Year party, followed by the start of the school term. Steve and I decided to train in the gym but the girls suggested we had a volleyball match. Well, well, what do you know? They actually had some really fun ideas.

We split into two teams: Kazama, Xiao, Forrest and Leo versus Steve, Lili, Asuka and me. To be honest, I was quite worried about the two girls in my team and true enough, they were a big headache. The fact that they both kept fighting against each other for the ball actually costs our groups a lot of points, something that pissed both Steve and I to the core. When the half time came, we were losing by 3 points. For a team full of people who hate to lose, that was a big deal- a really big deal.

You see, the problem is, Asuka and Lili were good but they kept on focusing on each other and not the game itself. If they could actually get their heads in the game, I don't see why we should lose. In fact, we could trash the other team really badly since Xiao just sucks and Forrest was a first timer. When half time came, the girls got a real bashing from us... Not literally. The girls didn't seem happy about the fact that they were going to have to work with each other. Seriously, I felt like strangling both of them, especially Asuka! Urgh, that stupid arrogant expression of hers. Are all Kazamas meant to be annoying or something? And then Lili... Well, she seemed to be disturbed by something.

I knew it. We won the moment the two assholes started to work together. I'm telling you, they make a great team... But the moment the game ended, Asuka went to punch Lili right in the face and the two girls started a battle right in the middle of the court. Oh god. Steve and I watched the cat fight for a moment, amused, before we went to split them up.

"Okay, cut it out!" Steve yelled, pulling Asuka away. Asuka, angry at being interrupted, punched Steve right in the nose. Thankfully Lili didn't do anything like that to me. In fact she didn't even pull away and just stood there glaring at her rival. The rest of them joined us after hearing Steve howling in pain.

"Hey, Fox, you alright?" Kazama asked.

"Yeah... Just a nosebleed. I'd go to the clinic for a while," he mumbled, his voice muffled as he was pinching his nose.

"Want me to come along?" I offered.

Steve shook his head and stood up. "Just deal with that bitch," he snapped walking out. Poor dude. First his nuts, now his nose. Wonder what's next. Asuka wasn't so pleased about being called a bitch. She stormed out of the volleyball court, cussing under her breath. Leo sighed and ran after her.

"You two should really chill, you know," I sighed, letting go of Lili.

"Oh look who's talking. Weren't you like, trying to kill Jin yesterday?" she snapped, turning around. I noticed that her lip was bleeding.

"Hmm... You okay?" I asked, tilting her chin to the side and observing the wound. She must have but her lip really hard. Lili was blushing madly.

"Y-Yeah..." she stammered, and turned to look at me. Her blue eyes met mine and she blushed even more. She had really nice eyes, I realized. Nice deep blue shade and long lashed. I felt my cheeks heating up and a weird unusually familiar feeling stir up in me. I pulled her closer to me and leaned forward a bit.

"Hey, do you guys want to go for pizza? I'm hungry," Forrest suddenly said, interrupting my moment with Lili. I moved away from her and nodded at him.

"Why don't we just order in? Something tells me Steve might not want to go out," Xiao suggested.

We agreed and walked back to our chalets. Lili and I were walking side by side by there was this awkward tension between us. I felt my palms turning sweaty. This is bad... This feeling I was experiencing... It was very similar to what I felt around Kate. Very similar... But why? How could Lili make me feel this way in just two days? Kate and I have know each other forever yet it had only been a year ago when we were like, nineteen when I fell for her. So how can I fall for Lili? Did I say fall? No no no. Kate... She's my one and only. There's no way I'm going to go out with another girl. No way in hell.

The moment I reached my room, I got into the shower and turned the water heater to the maximum. Hot water always calm me down when I'm tensed. I had no idea how long I stood in there before I finally came out. Much to my surprise, it was almost an hour. Kurai trotted up to me the moment I stepped out. She must be hungry. I tore open a packet of cat food and emptied it into her bowl. I watched quietly as she ate, thinking about Kate.

"Hey, Rang? Pizza's here!" a voice called from outside. Was it me or did Kazama just call me Rang? Oh whatever. I walked out and saw all of them playing Tekken Tag Team Tournament 2. Lili was against Steve. Haha. Who was she kidding? Steve was a pro at that game, even I found it hard to beat him. Hehe. But apparently, more due to luck, I could tell, Steve lost. His nose must really be a bother to him. Lili looked really proud of herself... A little too arrogant for my liking. That little sadistic demon inside of me decided to teach her that she shouldn't take advantage of guys with a broken nose.

"Hey, Lili, I'll take you on!" I smirked. Lili nodded eagerly. She must have thought she'd won. I sniggered. She was so going down... In a really interesting way. Steve tossed me the controller and went to get himself a piece of pizza. Lili chose herself and Xiao while I chose myself and Steve. When the game started, I noticed that the timer was set to 30 seconds and the match had only one round. Nice. It was really awesome. All I did was use Steve to evade all of Lili's attacks while I kept an eye on the timer. When there was one second left, I tagged myself in and performed a roundhouse kick, hitting her just in time to win the match I smirked.

"Hey! You cheated!" Lili wailed. Geez. What a sore loser. I smirked and shook my head.

"Nah-uh. That was called strategy," I chuckled, walking to the kitchen. As I was almost there, I felt someone tackle me. I fell fact down on the floor. I turn around just in time for Lili to straddle me and pin my hands above my head. This was a really inappropriate position for a guy and a girl to be in but I assume Lili's anger caused her to forget about this fact which I apparently did not. That would most probably explain why my face had reddened. However, there was a part of me which kind of liked what she was doing.

"I want a rematch!" Lili snapped.

"Let me go! Lili, this is a really weird position and-"

"I DON'T CARE. IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GIVE ME A REMATCH I'M NOT LETTING GO!" she snapped.

I tried to shake her off but her grip was surprisingly strong. "Lili..." I murmured. Our eyes met and I was immediately drawn to them again. Her face was turning red too as her grip tightened on my wrists. Her manicured nails were digging into my wrists. I hardly felt the pain though. Was it me or was she leaning towards me..? I was unaware that everyone was staring at us. It felt as though only she and I existed now. Everything else just dissolved to nothingness. Jin cleared his throat, causing us to snap out of our trance. Lili immediately jumped and backed away from me like I was some kind of alien. Her whole face was red and she was staring at basically everyone but me. I sat up and crossed my legs. Everyone around us seemed amused.

"If you really want a rematch..." I murmured.

"Nah. It's okay. I'm hungry," she squeaked and ran to the kitchen. I stared at her in confusion.

"Hey, Lover Boy. I think you should go after her," Leo called out to me. Everyone else was nodding in agreement. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. Lili was staring at the pizza with a really embarrassed expression.

"You okay?" I asked her. Lili nodded. I smirked and stepped beside her, turning her around to face me. "Liar," I smirked.

"S-Sorry... I didn't mean to do... That," Lili whispered. I brushed a strand of hair away from her face, causing her to blush deeper.

"Hmm... Did you not like it?" I asked, wrapping one of my hands around her waist while the other travelled to the back of her head. What the hell was I doing? I just felt like it. I somehow wanted her lips against mine. I pulled her closer, making our foreheads and noses touch. Lili stiffened as she felt my top lip touching hers.

"H-Hwoarang..." she whispered. I smiled slightly. Just as I was about to lean closer to her, Forrest's called us from outside, interrupting us again.

"Hwoarang! Lili! You guys got to see this match! It's between Asuka and Jin!"

Sighing I took a piece of pizza and walked out, annoyed at the interruption and wondering what the hell got into me a moment ago. Lili followed behind me. Even without looking at her, I could tell she was blushing madly now. I seriously don't understand why she feels uncomfortable around me. I suspected she may like me or something but then again, why me? Why a commoner like me? To top it all, she was disgusted about me being a playboy before my previous relationship. If I... If Lili and I went out, would that make me a betrayer to Kate? I admit that I can't ever get Kate back but I know I will never stop loving her. If I do have a new girlfriend, wouldn't that be unfair to the new girl? I wouldn't he completely loyal to her. I would be unable to love her with all my heart. I might even be too overprotective as I was afraid I'd lose her like I did with Kate. My mind was in a mess. I didn't even watch the game between the two Kazamas. What does Lili mean to me, honestly?

By the time I wanted to sleep, it was already midnight. I enjoyed myself but I was still in confusion. Why do girls always mess with my head real badly? You may be surprised that a playboy like me gets affected by such a trivial matter but I got to face the truth. I'm a sucker when it comes to love. Even when I confessed to Kate a year ago, my confession came out as a string of incomprehensible stammers. Though, Kate, being Kate, was able to understand.

"Wish you were here, Kate..." I mumbled as I dozed off.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a meadow. I looked around in shock. Where the heck was I? It was a peaceful place; Too peaceful to be a part of the rotten world we live in. As I scanned the location, my eyes came to rest on a very familiar figure in front of me... VERY familiar. Flowing jet black hair up to her waist, soft amber eyes and the perfect figure.

"Kate..." I whispered and ran to her, pulling her into a embrace.

"Hey there, little brother," she whispered in my ear. We were the same age but I always treated her like an older sister. But to hear her call me that was a surprise.

"Brother...?"

"I can't call you my lover now, can I? Your heart belongs to someone else," she whispered. It's a wonder how she can still remain smiling.

"No, Kate, no. I love you... And only you... Please don't leave me... Please," I begged.

She caressed my hair lovingly. "Stop living in denial. I want you to move forward. Please let Lili fill the gap in your life that was made after I died."

"But..."

"A lover come and goes but a brother stays for eternity. No matter what, we're still siblings," she whispered. I leaned forward and pinned my lips on hers. Her lips were soft and warm, just like I remembered. "I have to go..." she whispered, pulling away from the kiss but leaning her forehead against mine.

"No... Don't leave..."

"I must."

"When will I see you again?" I asked the fading figure.

"I can't enter your dreams anymore. Every spirit is only limited to one... I'll see you in your afterlife, little brother," and with that, she faded. Gone. Forever.

I blinked my eyes open and rolled over to my side to check the time. 9am... The dream only seemed like ten minutes. I realized that there was a tear rolling down my face. I but my lip and shook my head. I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Was that dream real? Did Kate approve of Lili? She was right after all. No matter what, I'd always be her little brother. Lili... What did she mean to me then? It's true I felt weird around her but do I really like her in that sense? I only know her for two days... I frowned. Why did I try to kiss her yesterday? Why didn't she resist? She was scared, I remembered but she seemed to want it. Now, it's all awkward between the two of us. Damn it...

I stepped out of the shower and stared at my reflection. I looked terrible. Although I just woke up, my eyes looked like I lacked sleep. Looking closer, I notice that they were a bit puffy. Was I crying last night? I don't remember. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out. Kurai was sitting outside the toilet and she mewed when she saw me. I chuckled and proceeded to throw some clothes on. I sat beside her and started stroking her. She purred and climbed onto my lap. I smiled again. Kurai always cheered me up, no matter how down I felt.

The preparations for the Christmas Ball began today. My chalet was put in charge of the decorations and so was Lili's. Kazuya was in-charge of us. We wasted the first ten minutes trying to stop Kazuya and Jin from jumping at each other until Jun came and told them off.

"Okay. I'll split you guys now. Jin, you assist me with the ceiling decorations. Xiao, Asuka, Leo and Forrest, table arrangement. Steve do the floor decorations. Lili and Hwoarang, the Christmas tree," Kazuya instructed.

"Erm... But the ceiling of the ballroom is two stories high!" Kazama groaned.

Kazuya glared at him. "Fly." Kazama groaned. He never liked going devil.

"So... It looks like a lot work and we only have today," Lili commented, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Yeah... Honestly, I'm not looking forward to it. I can't dance," I sighed.

"You can't?" Lili looked shocked.

"Well. I can dance hip hop and stuff but this kind of ballroom dancing, never tried it before," I admitted.

"It's really easy. I know! I'll teach you later okay! As soon as we finish this tree!" she beamed. Well, sure. Why not?

"See? You're getting better at it!" Lili congratulated. It was 8pm and we were dancing in her chalet to the song 'My Heart Will Go On'. According to Lili, I was really improving which I, myself, admit. It was less awkward as I made less mistakes and didn't step on her foot anymore. What was more awkward was that we were alone in her chalet with a romantic song playing in the background.

"You're such a good dancer... Your date's going to be so lucky..." Lili murmured.

"You really think so?" I perked.

"W-What? Did I say that out loud?" Lili gasped, suddenly stopping her movements. I nodded. "Oh..." She was turning really red now and staring at the floor. I tilted her chin up, making her look at my in the eyes.

"Will you be my date?" I whispered. Lili stated at me speechless before nodding and offering me a weak smile. I pulled Lili closer to me, our lips almost meeting-

"OMIGAWD! LILI ARE YOU IN HERE?" I heard Xiao squeal and slam the door. With an apologetic glance at Lili, I pulled away and stood beside her. Damn what the fuck, man? Every time we have a moment, some idiot comes and ruins it. I really felt tempted to beat her into a pulp and dunk her into the swimming pool. Xiao skipped in and stopped when she saw the both of us.

"Was I interrupting anything?" she asked. It was on the tip of my tongue to say yes but I shook my head.

"I was just teaching him how to dance," Lili replied, switching off the music. "What's up?"

"He asked me out! He asked me to the ball and then he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend! Lili! I'm so happy that Jin and I are together now!" Xiao squealed. Lili smiled and congratulated the jumpy girl. "So Lili... Are you and Rang going together?" Xiao smirked.

"Well, you could say that..." Lili shrugged.

Xiao's eyes narrowed in mischief. "I knew something was gonna happen sooner or later after that incident," she teased.

"No! You got it wrong! There's nothing between me and Lili!" I insisted. Lili looked at me shocked while Xiao sighed and shook her head. "Anyway, thanks for the lessons Lili! See you tomorrow!" I waved and walked out. If only I had turned around, I'd have seen her fuming behind me.

Something was up with Lili. She ignored me the next day. I was confused. Why would she be angry with me? Nothing happened. Could she be pissed that I asked her to the ball? Nah, she could have just rejected it. When the time for the ball came, Lili told me she was not in the mood to dance. She was really gorgeous, wearing a shiny blue dress that fell to her knees and silver pumps. Her make-up made her look ten times hotter than usual. When I first saw her, my cheeks instantly heat up but all she told me was that she didn't want to dance. I stared at her during the whole party. Something was definitely up. I was getting really annoyed. I walked up to her.

"Sure you don't want to dance?" I asked. Lili rolled her eyes and looked away. Okay that's it. Something was definitely up. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the balcony. Lili glared at me and pulled her army away.

"What the hell? That hurts, you idiot!" she snapped, glaring at me and making me flinch.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Yesterday you were like all excited and today you ignore me and reject my dance offer? Are you kidding me?" I asked, seriously bewildered.

"Hmm..? Excuse me? I don't see why I have to dance with you," Lili stated cooly.

I was just getting more and more confused. All this just didn't make sense. "But... You accepted..." I murmured.

"I THOUGHT YOU FELT SOMETHING FOR ME!" she cried out. People from the ball were casting wary glances at us. Oh god, embarrassing! Lili was about to storm off when I caught her wrist.

"And what makes you say I don't?" I choked out.

"You told that to Xiao. I can't believe it... Three times. You tried to kiss me three times. Are you telling me you were just going all playboy on me? Gee. I'm an idiot," she snarled.

I spun her around and held her shoulders. "I just don't want anyone else to find out how I feel okay? At least not now. It's just too soon for me... For goodness sake, my ex died. She fucking died half a year ago. I'm just really confused now! I don't know what I want. I can't sort out my feelings. I wanted to stay loyal to her but look, I fell for you in just two days. I fucking fell for you and I feel like shit cause it's as if I betrayed Kate. Then you start ignoring me and stuff and although it's just today, it hurts, you know?" I blinked. I wasn't usually this open. Lili was staring at the ground again. I saw a tear rolling down her cheek, ruining her mascara. Sighing I cupped her face in my hands and wiped off the tear with my thumb.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know," Lili whispered, still staring down.

"Look at me," I urged. She hesitated for a moment but complied. I pushed her hair out of her face. "Lili... You mean a lot to me... Just... Give me some time... Alright? I need to... Sort this out. I feel so messed up now and it's like I can't do anything about it... It's driving me crazy."

"Rang, look up," she whispered. I raised me eyebrow at her but did so anyway. There it was... Hanging above our heads... A mistletoe. I turned red and looked back at Lili. She was staring at me with uncertainty in her eyes. I took a deep breath.

"What do you say?"

"We can't break a tradition, Hwoarang..."

Wrapping one of my arms around her waist and moving my other to the back of her head, I pulled her closer to me. Lili's arms wound around my neck. As I leaned closer to her, I paused for a moment to check if there was anyone who was going to interrupt. None. With that, I pinned my lips against Lili's soft ones. I felt Lili tremble slightly and smiled a bit. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, wanting to enter her mouth. After a while, she allowed me and we started a slight battle with our tongues which I eventually won. I explored the inside of her mouth and pulled away after a while, to catch my breath. I soon trailed butterfly kisses down her neck before pulling her into another kiss-

FLASH!

We looked up and saw Asuka holding a camera.

"Caught in the act!" she smirked.

Lili narrowed her eyes. "Kazama! You bitch!" she cursed and tried to run towards Asuka but I stopped her.

"Go back to Steve, Suka. Can't you leave us alone? And I will get back at you for that!" I promised her. Asuka turned red at the mention of Steve's name and she walked back into the ballroom. Lili continued fuming. "Relax, Princess. Let's go grab some punch or something if you don't feel like-"

"Let's just dance," Lili interrupted and pulled me to the dance floor.

**Was it good? Now... As for those of you who are wondering abt what happened to my New Immortal fic... Well, i got stuck. :(**


End file.
